Because of characteristics of high efficiency and capability of being applied to a display without a fine metal mask (FMM) or other complex patterning processes, and advantages of being prepared on a large scale easily and achieving full-color display and the like, a tandem white Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) has wide application prospects and has received wide attention, and is especially applicable to large-sized display. However, because an active driving pixel circuit is complex, a thickness of an OLED device is small, and lots of dust generation sources exist in a manufacturing process, lots of defects are likely to happen in a manufacturing process of the display, and therefore a final production yield is reduced. In an existing spot defect repair method, TFT connection lines are cut off mostly through laser, and a driver does not work, to form dark spots less affecting display quality, but too many dark spots still affect a display effect and reduce a product rating.